Foster Family
by BabyAngel-AmyLe
Summary: This is Shrimp1995's idea. Brennan, Angela, Zack, and Russ are a foster family. Booth is their next door neighbor who has a sister named Kelly. Hodgins is their family friend since they were kids. Takes place in Highschool. SHRIMP1995'S IDEA! lol
1. Intro

Title: Foster Family

Author: BabyAngel-AmyLe (Amy)

Pairings: Angela/Hodgins, Brennan/Booth and Zack/OC

A/N: Sorry if this story isnt really good. Plus, I got inspired to write this all because of Shrimps1995. Check out her profile. So, dont give me all the credit. Most of it was her. )

A/N 2: Some people might be OOC... especially Brennan. Just a warning.

Summary: Brennan, Angela, Zack, and Russ are a foster family. Their parents are dead. (I don't know why... just go with it. ) Hodgins was their closest friend since they were kids. Booth moved in next door a few weeks ago. He has a sister which Zack falls for. Takes place in Highschool. )

Disclaimer: (I almost forgot this.) I do not own Bones... [

BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB

"Temp!" Russ called up the stairs.

"What?" Brennan walked down the stairs.

"It's time for breakfast." He said.

"Okay. Where's Ange?"

"Oh. She's still in the bathroom getting ready." Russ explained.

"She's _still _in there?"

"Yep. Now sit down and eat."

Russ was in college. And the rest of the gang was in highschool. Zack is the youngest, Angela is in the middle, and Brennan is the third youngest.

"Well, I gotta go. Classes start in a few minutes. Bye. Oh, and tell Zack I bought another zit cream for him." Russ grabbed his keys and left.

"Uhhh... okay..." She went over to the cabinet and grabbed a box of Total. Brennan grabbed a bowl and milk. As she was eating, Zack skipped down the stairs.

"You're cheerful today." Brennan said, not looking up from her cereal.

"Uhh-huh. I'm going on a date with Kelly." Zack said proudly. That seemed to get her attention.

"Kelly? Kelly Seeley? The one that lives next door with the hot brother?" Brennan asked amazed.

Zack said, "Who else?", and grabbed a spoon. He started eating from Brennan's cereal bowl.

"Hey! Get your own!" And she pulled the bowl away from Zack.

"Fine. I'll make my own."

BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB/AH/ZK/BB

A/N: I'm soooo sorry. This is probably the shortest chapter ever! I'll update every 2 days... hopefuly. Sometimes I might take a little longer or a little faster. Review or i wont continue. )

A/N 2: Once again... I got the idea from Shrimps1995. Check out her profile!


	2. skipping school

Title: Foster Family

Author: BabyAngel-AmyLe (Amy)

Rating: T... I think... maybe K+...

Disclaimer: I dont own Bones.. If i did, I would make Zack get a gf and booth and brennan would get together! )

A/N: Thanks to the readers who noticed my mistake of putting Kelly Seeley instead of Kelly Booth. Oops. I promise to change it soon... lol

A/N: Also, thanx to the readers who reviewed. They are:

**xoXhannahXox: Hannah, thanx for reviewing. Thanx for LOVING it! And as u can see, I already posted it. lol. )**

**shrimps1995: Christine, thanx for reviewing! I wont forget Cam and Dr.Goodman. You r one of the people who caught my mistake. Good job! )**

**cinderella2122: (srry, i dont know ur name), thanx for reviewing. You r the other person who caught my mistake. Thanx. )**

**bb-4ever: (srry, i dont know ur name), thanx for reviewing. i hope u enjoy my 2nd chapter. thanx. )**

BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"Kelly? Kelly Seeley? The one that lives next door with the hot brother?" Brennan asked amazed._

_Zack said, "Who else?", and grabbed a spoon. He started eating from Brennan's cereal bowl._

_"Hey! Get your own!" And she pulled the bowl away from Zack._

_"Fine. I'll make my own."_

BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB

Angela _finally _came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a top that showed her belly button and a very miny skirt.

"Wow Ange. A little revealing for school." Brennan said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to school." Angela went to the mirror and began fixing her hair.

"You're not going to school? Russ said that if you skip school again, you're getting suspended."

"Don't worry. I have an excuse slip. I made Russ sign it last night. Did you know that he doesn't care what we do when he's tired? So, I just made him sign the slip. He didnt even read it."

"I'm telling on you." Zack spoke up.

"No you're not. I added the part on the slip where it says Angela, Temperance, _and _Zack are excused."

"Angela! I'm _not _skipping school!" Brennan yelled.

"Too late." Angela said, and she faxed it to the principal.

"ANGE!" Brennan yelled again.

"Geez, Temp. Keep your voice down." Angela said.

"No, I will not keep my voice down!"

"Fine. Be that way."

"And besides, what are you going to do?" Brennnan asked.

"Well, I persuaded my boyfriend to skip school too so we're going to the beach." Angela said.

"Fine, but what will Zack and I do?"

"You guys are comming with us."

"But we'll have nothing to do while you and your boyfriend make out."

"Yes you will. I invited Seeley and Kelly to come with us. You know them don't you?"

"Of course _I _know them. I'm going out with Kelly." Zack said proudly once again.

"Okay. Then I guess you're stuck with Seeley." Angela said to Brennan.

BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB/HA/ZK/BB

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short!

REVIEW!!!


End file.
